1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable collapsible drum stick set and more particularly pertains to conveniently transporting the drum sticks by positioning them in the collapsed orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of drum sticks is known in the prior art. More specifically, drum sticks heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of impacting a percussion instrument are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,001 to Amendola a drum stick.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,079 to Drury discloses a illuminated drum stick, baton.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,350 to Cordes discloses a metal drum stick.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 297,546 to Seals discloses a drum stick.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,013 to Menard discloses a drum stick.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,075 to Ashihara discloses a telescoping guard baton with rotatable cross handle.
In this respect, the portable collapsible drum stick set according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose conveniently transporting the drum sticks by positioning them in the collapsed orientation.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved portable collapsible drum stick set which can be used for conveniently transporting the drum sticks by positioning them in the collapsed orientation. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.